All We Are
by Full Shadow Alchemist
Summary: **Heartshipping** With a new evil arisen, a close friendship blossoms and goes beyond for the only two who could understand each other.


**Title: **All We Are

**Author: **Full Shadow Alchemist

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing(s): **Heartshipping (Ryou Bakura x Yugi Mutou), Silentshipping (Seto Kaiba x Serenity Wheeler)

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**For: **Computerfreak101's Contest

**Summary: **With a new evil arisen, a close friendship blossoms and goes beyond for the only two who could understand each other.

**WARNINGS: **Spoilers for the entire series. Oh, and I used the English names this time.

A/N: If it's in bold, it is present time. Normal text is flashbacks. Ah well, my Bleach readers won't care anyways because they won't be here, but just to say, the fifteenth chapter is coming, but the words for it aren't. Be patient.

**--**

**All We Are**

Yugi pushed close the hotel door behind him and leaned his back against it. His two amethyst eyes follow the other male carefully, chewing his lip silently as he did so. The hotel room was a bit over the top as he had plenty of money to spare. A small worry that Ryou would think Yugi had become spoiled with his winnings crept up at the back of his mind but was quickly squashed. He knew Ryou isn't superficial or prejudiced.

--

"I…hate…gym…" Yugi fumed to the teen beside him as he slid the sweaty gym tee off. They were in the change rooms at Domino High, just finishing off the school day with gym. Ryou Bakura, Yugi's nemesis-turned-friend and the one he had just spoken to, flushed lightly and did up the buttons to his white school shirt slightly faster than before.

"Well, it's not that bad." The albino hurriedly replied. "Coach Ojima is much nicer than Coach-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." He relaxed when the king of games smirked at the the inside joke shared between the two. The last coach who had taught gym at Domino High had taught Ryou and Yugi when they both still had their Millennium Items. One night he had gone home and gotten hopelessly drunk. What exactly he hallucinated was unknown but rumours had it he dreamed of glowing yellow eyes and monsters that crushed stone beneath it's' feet and breathed fire. Well, whatever they had been, it led to the coach declaring the school haunted and transferring. Thus the easy-going coach Ojima made himself at home in their athletics office.

"I agree that it's gotten better, but come on!" Yugi refused to let go of his venting topic. "It is not a subject necessary for instruction at school! Yeah, you need to be fit to be healthy but you don't need to know how to play sports like your life depended on it! These drills are designed to humiliate!" Yugi raged on, dressing as he went. Ryou eyed the extra belts and buckles on his friend's uniform wearily. How did the teachers not care what he did to the outfit? Did the teachers just not care, or did they like Yugi better than everyone else, or did they just not see him lost in the school crowds due to his short stature? Guilt seized him for poking fun at Yugi's height, since he knew how much it distressed the poor boy. Others found it a funny topic though.

"Look Yug', just 'cause everyone else is faster 'cause their legs aren't shrimpy doesn't mean you have to take it out on gym class itself," Joey Wheeler was one excellent example of such a person. The blonde, seemingly coming out of nowhere, had hooked an arm around Yugi's neck and pulled him close, a cocky grin covering his face. The tri-coloured haired teenager only twitched his eyebrow as a warning before abruptly stating:

"Ryou, you're my new best friend."

The pale boy froze mid-button and the blonde attached to Yugi suddenly jerked away. He cried out, "Aww Yugi! You know I was just joking! C'mon!" Joey continued to beg and grovel but Yugi ignored him. Ryou quickly finished dressing and escaped to wait just outside the change room. Soon after, Yugi stormed out followed by Joey's pleas for forgiveness, which went unheard. His attitude change completely when Ryou entered his line of sight. Yugi burst into laughter; Ryou blinked and fell back a step.

The green eyes hazed as he whispered, "You'll be best friends again tomorrow."

Yugi turned his smile on Ryou. "You think so? I was thinking next week myself, but I trust your judgement." He reached up and patted Ryou's shoulder. He gave a slight squeeze as he said, "See you tomorrow."

Breezing off, Ryou was still dazed.

--

The silver-haired man let his eyes wander around the hotel room. It certainly had a lot. A small kitchen, a living room and dining room combined, two bathrooms (though he wasn't sure what Yugi would need with two), and a bedroom with a queen's sized bed. Each room is lavished with authentic wooden furniture, fine carpets and several hand-painted portraits of people Ryou didn't recognize. All of this, a seven hour flight and a shadow game, all because Yugi was worried about him. Ryou is more than a little touched. He knew Yugi considered him a friend but according to Yugi he had rushed over to Italy where Ryou is digging up ruins with his father once another evil force had threatened his friends' livesSomething is bothering Ryou though. Part of the story sounded vague and uncertain, like Yugi was hiding something. From past experience Ryou knew Yugi being uncertain was never a good thing. So, taking a deep breath, he turns to confront the youngest Mutou.

--

The duel was a tense one.

Kaiba had found time in his busy scheduele to properly challenge Yugi to a one-on-one duel monsters game. No tournaments, no paparazzi, no cheering fans. Just them and some friends to watch. Yugi had Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Téa to cheer him on whilst Kaiba had Mokuba and Serenity.

Ryou smiled weakly at the elder Wheeler's grumblings. His friends' obliviousness could really be a blessing at times. While they had gone on, day to day, living happily and worry-free, Ryou had noticed a change. Quiet words, concealed smiles and lingering touches all made up the communication between Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler. Obviously there was something between the two, but they hid it so well it could be brushed off as anything.

Refocusing on the duel Ryou frowned lightly. Kaiba's side of the field held two Blue Eyes White Dragons, Axe Raider and a face-down to protect his life-points. Yugi had the three Royal Knights in attack mode with Silent Swordsman and Mystical Elf in defence mode, no traps set. He had just drawn and was staring at the card with unsure eyes. He reluctantly added it to his hand and played Swords of Revealing Light to keep Kaiba at bay. He ended his turn.

The card distracted Yugi. He kept his attention fixated on it, even when Kaiba used Magic Jammer to destroy his Swords of Revealing Light. Ryou narrowed his eyes. What card could Yugi possibly have that would bother him so much. One of Atem's cards no doubt, but which? The Dark Magician family was no problem and the other cards were…

Something clicked.

"Yugi!" Ryou suddenly called out. "Yugi, you have more than enough monsters to sacrifice! I know you think you're not strong enough but we all know you are. You're just as strong as he was, if not even more so, so please, don't hold back!" He allowed only determination and absolute trust to shine through his eyes, hoping that Yugi will pick up these emotions as well. The other teen stared into his eyes carefully, astounded at the outburst but nonetheless grateful. He smiled and gave a resolute nod, oddly relaxing Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou," Tristan called out, "What card did Yugi draw?"

Ryou beamed. "If I told you then it would lose some of the majesty." Tristan gave him a funny look and turned away. Ryou saw him shrug to his friends out of the corner of his eyes but didn't care. All that mattered was the boy playing a card game for no reason more than to have fun.

"Now then!" Yugi called out. "I sacrifice Silent Swordsman and Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician!" The two monsters disappeared in a shower of sparks to make way for the stern magician. "Next I'll activate the magic card Dark Magic Curtain, which allows me to summon a Dark Magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points." The numbers clicked down to 1300 and the cheery Dark Magician Girl flew eagerly to the field, taking her rightful place beside her master. Yugi pointed at Axe Raider and commanded Dark Magician to destroy it, which was complied. He then put two cards face down and ended his turn.

"It's the end Yugi," Kaiba announced. "Blue Eyes, destroy his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to end this duel!"

"Not so fast! Activate trap card, Mirror Force!" The attack was blocked by the near invisible mirror and deflected, destroying Kaiba's two dragons.

At Yugi's next turn he pulled out the very card he had been eyeing doubtfully before. He looked to Ryou for comfort and finding it there summoned the strength to sacrifice King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight for the arrival of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Oh," Tristan said, "that card."

The duel went to Yugi.

Later on, he thanked him profusely for giving him the strength he needed to summon it. Ryou insisted that Yugi could have done it without him. Yugi insisted he couldn't, Ryou flushed wildly and Yugi made to make a good tease but they were interrupted.

A scream that better suited his sister fell from Joey's mouth, index finger flying between Serenity and Kaiba. Apparently, they had just told him they were going out.

--

Yugi is still, to his chagrin, short. He grew only to be 165cm (5'5") and his eyes still had a childish look to them. They had narrowed with age of course but not to the same extent as…Ryou let the name trail off. It hurt them both to think of their ancient counterparts despite their gaping absences.Absences…Perhaps that is what drew them so close in the first place.

--

Why were deserts absolutely freezing at night?

Ryou wrapped the blanket around himself and Yugi tighter. Both had felt inclined to spend the night outdoors, both vainly trying to feel close to their others. Their darker halves, both gone on to afterlives where their mind links had been severed.

Yugi murmured in his sleep and shifted slightly. Ryou forced his drooping eyelids open so he could greet Yugi. The smaller yawned and leaned into Ryou a bit more. "Warm…" he whispered. Ryou went a little pink at the cheeks.

"Sleep well?" he asked. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly at Yugi's garble response and half-nods.

"You didn't get any sleep though, did you?" Came Yugi's soft question.

"No, not really," he replied. Ryou poked Yugi's ribs to keep him awake. "I've gotten plenty of sleep these recent years anyway."

"Mm?" He struggled to stay awake, body sinking even more.

"You're doing great so far. How do you feel?" Ryou pushed himself up so they didn't fall over.

Yugi chuckled. "I should be the one saying that. But you know? It's weird. I mean, it's really quiet."

"Inside, you mean," Ryou agreed.

"Yeah. Inside." Yugi pushed himself off Ryou and looked east. "The sun's rising."

Ryou looked at it and smiled. "So it is."

--

"Ryou?" The nervous calling of his name is what brought him back to reality. Green eyes latched onto violet ones for a second before the latter lower to the ground. Yes, Yugi Mutou is hiding something. Something big.Ryou takes a step towards the smaller male and notes the stiff shoulders. He dares another step forward and still no movement. Finally pushing forwards he walks to stand directly in front of Yugi."Yugi" he calls out softly. Under long lashes the eyes flickers up but quickly catch themselves and revert to his feet. Ryou sighed. "Yugi, please look at me," he begs. This time Yugi's eyes close completely. Ryou's mouth sets to a thin line. Hs left arm comes up to gently brush his blonde bangs out his eyes and tries again. "Please, look at me," and only see me, but Ryou didn't say that part. A tiny smile curls his lips when Yugi jolts slightly and looks at him. He is a little reluctant to pull away however and curses himself for letting it show in his eyes."Yugi, there's more to the story, isn't there?" At the continued silence, he plunges on. "Could you tell me exactly what happened? Please, Yugi?"After an eternity, Yugi nodded. Ryou beamed at him. A tentative smile graced Yugi before he told the story once again.

--

"Rain rain, go away…" Yugi sang self-mockingly. It was currently pouring outside and take a guess as to who was in the middle of it? But can you really blame Yugi for wanting to take a walk on a sunny, warm, cloudless day? Well, someone up there thought torturing Yugi was bucket loads of fun and decided to catch him unawares. With water. Yeah, it sucked. Even worse was the ominous feeling starting to twist in his gut, and Yugi had learned to trust his instincts.

He visibly sighed with relief when he reached the game shop. After searching his pockets for his keys frantically he pulled them out and let himself into the Kame Game Shop. It was eerily quiet. Grandpa must have fallen asleep, Yugi reasoned. He was getting old and getting tired. When he searched the rooms in the half-house he couldn't find him anywhere though. It wasn't until he noticed the dark light coming from his own room that he suspected foul play.

Opening the door unhesitantly the first thing he saw was his grandpa, tied up and gagged to a chair. Yugi gasped and made to run to him but the second his foot stepped in the room he was swallowed up by a black rose. It exploded outwards in a shower of smaller petals, seeming to hang in the air before blowing towards and past Yugi. It was only then that Yugi really saw the black fog spread throughout his room and the condensing of the fog into the form of a person.

"Now now little Yugi. Mustn't take the prize before you've won it." He stepped out of the shadows, his stance both casual and strict at the same time, in his own unique way. A cold smirk lining his face as equally cold yet passionate eyes burned into the young man's shocked ones. "It's been a while, wouldn't you agree?"

"You-!" Yugi started but was interrupted.

"Tsk, tsk. My apologies but foul language isn't appreciated here in the Shadow Realm. But I'm rather surprised that you are even capable of such things." He shook a finger playfully while the smaller gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Ooh, temper temper. I just want to play a little game is all." A table rose up from the darkness between the two. "A shadow game to be precise. You don't have to play but of course that will only happen when you stop caring what happens to your grandpa." Yugi's fists clenched at his sides.

"What's the game and the rules?" he demanded.

"I'm sure you're very familiar with it. Old school duel monsters. Two thousand life points each, a field of environments, no sacrifices and the ability to distract your opponent with visuals, sounds, smells and tastes in their head whenever you feel like it." Two chairs set themselves up and a field board materialised on the tabletop. The menacing figure sat himself down and crossed his arms. "Care to play?"

Seventeen minutes later, Yugi was losing.

Down to 300 life points, no strong monsters in his hand and mentally exhausted, Yugi was seriously starting to consider surrendering. His grandpa had been promised safe return and his friends would remain untouched. In fact, his hand had been reaching for his deck to rest in the traditional position of surrender when an angel appeared.

Okay, so not an angel. But a spirit that caused a spark of recognition in Yugi ignite. With an accusing glare at his opponent she declared that no harm would befall her brother or anywhere he deemed his friends. She fused with the cards in his deck to bring this about victory and did.

The shadows retreated with the dark figure but not without leaving behind a warning of return. Yugi's grandfather was not returned.

--

Once he finished, Ryou nods. He knew what was missing now."Yugi," he asks, "Who was it that challenged you to the duel?"The smaller man swallows. His eyes search for an escape but finding none he gives in."Bakura."Ryou's mouth opens and closes dumbly, a hand reaching for the Ring that wasn't there. "How…?" Yugi shakes his head sadly. "I don't know," he voices desperation. "I have no idea. And Ryou," here he grimaces, "the spirit that saved me…I think it was Amane." "Amane?" Ryou echoes hollowly. He falls back a few steps and Yugi, now alarmed, reaches for him. "Ryou? Do you need to sit down? Ryou?!" Quite suddenly, Yugi's voice is far away.

--

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" Yugi cocked his head to the side at the mess of clothes and possessions in the otherwise orderly apartment. Ryou blushed and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"No, of course not!" The albino insisted, "I'm packing, that's all!"

"Packing? Where are you going?"

"Umm…I'm going on an archaeological dig in Italy. My dad asked if I was…I mean, if I wanted to come. And I said yes, so…" He trailed off, realizing Yugi had stopped listening. He was holding a picture frame with a dreamy expression on his face. Snapping out of the trance his attention refocused on Ryou. He blushed so vividly it made Ryou's constant stammerings seem acceptable. Which they weren't.

"I'm sorry! Really sorry! I didn't mean to pry!" Yugi quickly dropped the picture and cursed. He picked it up again and bowed to Ryou a few times. He then delicately put the picture on the desk and backed away, falling over his bag on the floor in the meantime. Ryou giggled and mentally slapped himself. How pathetic was he getting?!

"My little sister, Amane," he still felt inclined to tell. "She died a while back."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Yugi cast an unreadable look at the picture again. "You know you're strong, right?"

Ryou gazed at his friend questionably. "Huh? 'Strong' and 'Ryou Bakura' don't go in the same sentence. It's grammically incorrect." He tried to joke but no laughter followed. Instead the male was studying him quietly, a soft wonder lit in his eyes.

"Am I…" he started but shook his head.

"What is it?" Ryou asked. The other shook his head, smiling again but with his eyes closed.

"It's fine. I can live with this." He sort of explained.

--

When he came to, Ryou found himself lying on a bed with an ice pack on his forehead and a very concerned Yugi looking down on him. His mind strayed places he had long ago deemed taboo, not to mention impossible, before he banishes them once more. "Are you all right? Can you hear me?" A sweet melody, Yugi's voice, calls him from the shadowy depths of dreams. "Of course I do. I always can." Heat seeps through his face, but he wasn't embarrassed. "Ah…I think you have a fever." A hand brushes against his forehead and the silver-haired man shivers. The warmth leaves and he moans in disappointment. "So I do, and even though it sucks, I'd rather not get better." The truth. He needs to know. "Are you okay? You're talking really strange…" "Never okay. Either very lonely or very happy. You determine that." "Are you implying…?" Yes, figure it out. He's so tired of secrecy. "You are?" Ryou nods. Yugi sighs and leans to rest his head on Ryou's shoulder. Opportunity knocks once, or so the saying goes. He reaches up to stroke Yugi's hair. So soft, like a cat's. Yugi stirs and pushes himself up to look Ryou in his eyes. Such a sad longing reflects in those violet depths.

"_**What if, Yugi, that's exactly what I wanted?"**_

"You would never leave my sight again." Such conviction was in his voice, Ryou believes him instantly. "Thank you."

--

Oh no. Nonononono.

He cannot be in love with his friend. He cannot betray him like this. This is wrong. He's a guy and so is him. Japan is not friendly to their kind. It's impossible. They, them, together is impossible.

So why, why is his heart betraying him?

He was always told to follow his heart by the one dearest to him, as corny as it sounds. He said he would. But to follow his heart now would be…

He treasured their friendship. Above all else he treasures his friends. When it comes to friends, he doesn't like taking risks. So, all they were were friends.

All they were were friends.

All he was was in love.

He squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears fall. He had betrayed himself, their friendship and worst of all, him.

I'm sorry, he thought.

--


End file.
